Crona's Instances
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: The chapters are a series of instances in Crona's life. Just different situations that he/she goes through. Written because I so relate to Crona... R&R!


**A/N: This is the first of a series of...instances in Crona's life. It's not technically a story because they don't connect in a chronological order, but I will be putting them together in a single fic anyway! I believe the next "chapter" will explain my view on Crona-pairings. If you have a suggestion for another, I would love to hear it. Your humble servant, Mpathy.**

1: Bath Time

"I don't know. It looks hot…" I muttered, clutching my arm while I stared into the steaming tub.

"It's not too hot," Maka laughed. Normally, I didn't like to be laughed at, but she didn't do it in a mean way… "It'll be nice, trust me. Dinner should be ready by the time you're done, so just come into the kitchen when you're ready." She left the room with a smile. I wasn't sure; I didn't normally take hot baths…but since I was staying with her and her partner, I didn't want to do anything to go against her.

"I don't know how to deal with this…" I sighed.

"Geez, make up your mind already!" Ragnarok snapped at me, flinging himself over my shoulder and grabbing the end of my robe.

"H-hey, cut that out! Stop it, you pervert," I cried, trying to keep my hemline down.

"What does it matter? You can't take a bath with your clothes on," he argued.

"Well…I know, but still…" I protested weakly, and he used my hesitation to yank the garment up past my stomach. Taking it off was kind of awkward with him there, but he pulled it up over his back and threw it to the floor. I made him close his eyes while I took off my underwear, then stepped into the tub. It was hot, just like I thought it would be, but I guess it wasn't too bad… I cupped my hands together and brought some water up to pour it on my head. My shoulders shivered as it ran hotly down them, but I ignored it.

"You're so slow," Ragnarok told me, but he didn't seem to mind too much, letting his hands droop into the water. "Man, why don't you take baths like this more often?"

"I don't get to, usually…"

"Dummy, that was a rhetorical question!" He splashed me with water, and I had to keep my eyes closed tight while I dried my face. Once my hair was all wet, I filled one of my palms with the pink shampoo Maka had given me. While I stared at it, Ragnarok seemed to grow more and more impatient until he finally snapped. "Gah, you're so slow! Let me do it!" I gasped as he grabbed my hand and pulled it up over my head, wiping the shampoo onto my damp hair.

"That's weird," I murmured, almost to myself, as he scrubbed at my hair. "You're never nice to me like this…"

"Yeah, whatever," was his reply. When he was done scrubbing, he spoke with a wicked glint in his eyes, "Time to rinse it out!" And he seized my shoulders and shoved me under the water. Sputtering and splashing, I struggled to resurface, but he held me under.

"You can't do that," I cried when I finally managed to come back up, clinging to the side of the tub. Water had splashed all over the floor, and I kind of felt bad for soaking Maka's rug… "I couldn't breathe!"

"You'll get used to it," he laughed, ruffling my wet hair.

"Warn me next time… I don't know how I would deal with drowning," I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and get out already. You're gonna get all pruney and gross!" I sighed and finished my bath quickly with him griping at me the whole time. Once I had gotten out and redressed, I stared nervously at the pool of water around the tub. Should I clean it up? Should I just tell Maka? Maybe I shouldn't bother her with something like that. What if she gets mad at me? What if she kicks me out? Thinking about that, I tried my best to mop up all the water with my towel…but then my towel was dripping water. What should I do? I don't know how to—

"Crona, are you done in there? You should hurry; your dinner will get cold!" That was Maka, right outside the door! What should I tell her?

"U-uh, okay!" Stupid, stupid…

"Hurry up, Crona," Ragnarok nagged at me, tugging on my hair. "I'm hungry."

"B-but…" I was staring down at the dripping towel in my hands, and he made a growl-noise at me.

"Rrr, is that what's holding you up?" He grabbed the towel out of my hands and threw it out the window. "There, problem solved. Let's eat!" He laughed at the horrified look on my face.

"What…you can't just…" I stepped over to the window and looked outside to find that the towel was stuck in a tree. "What do I do…?"

"Just leave it alone; they'll never know," he coaxed, grinding his fist against the top of my head. "Let's go; I'm hungry!" There was really nothing else I could do; I left the room and went to find Maka and Soul already sitting down with their food in front of them. And…my plate was set up next to Maka's.

"There you are," she laughed. "Your hair looks really different when it's all wet like that. Come sit down and we can eat."

"Uh, yeah…" I muttered, taking my seat and staring at the steaming plate in front of me.

"It's a good thing you got out when you did," Soul told me. "I was about to start without you."

"Haha…yeah…" I laughed nervously, poking at my food. My horrible feelings must have shown through the way I was acting, because Maka noticed.

"Hey, are you okay? What's the matter?" she asked.

"Eh, leave her alone," Ragnarok said, grabbing the fork from my hand and shoveling my food into his large mouth. "She's just depressed because this food is so bad."

"Watch it," Soul muttered, annoyed.

"N-no, it's not that…" I argued quietly.

"Well what is it?" Maka asked again. Instead of speaking, I stood up and tugged on her sleeve so she would follow me. Then I led her back to the bathroom, to the window, and pointed outside. Confused, she looked out, and after a second, she started laughing. For some reason, her laughter just made me feel worse… "That's okay."

"What? Really?" I asked, looking up at her. "Ragnarok did it, not me…I'm sorry…"

"I told you, it's fine," she laughed. "It can dry out there and we'll get it later. C'mon, I'll get you a new plate." Since Ragnarok had already cleaned my first one…


End file.
